Too Much To Ask?
by SulyButterTwirl
Summary: People change and so do relationships. Fictional relationships. Here's a drabble series, where you can see characters break up instead of fall for each other. Maybe one will finally be that pairing you hated, since you read Book One? (Latest chapter: Draco/Hermione)
1. Your Version Of Me

**Readers,**

 **Missed my drabble series from over a year ago? Well old Puly (now Suly) decided to write a new drabble series.**

 **This is a break-up, sad, depressing series, where you can read drabbles from over a year ago.**

 **First chapter: Harry/Ginny, a pairing I feel conflicted about.**

 **\- SBT  
**

* * *

"We need to talk," said Harry, looking her into the eyes.

"What about?" said Ginny. "I don't see anything to talk about."

She folded her arms in an obnoxious way, that Harry hated.

"Look, it's not working," said Harry.

"What isn't?" said Ginny.

"Us," said Harry. "You seem to be hung up on the idea of me, your version of me. A person I'll never be. A fantasy, you've been daydreaming about, since you were eight."

"Are you breaking up with me?" said Ginny, tears rolling down her freckled cheeks. "You can't."

"I can," said Harry. "We're over."

"Why?" Ginny said sadly. "Why?"

"Sorry, Ginny," said Harry. "But we just never will work out. We're not compatible. We're both have too strong personalities."

Ginny cried her eyes out for the rest of the day, as she realized, that Harry wasn't a part of her life anymore.

She really needed Hermione - and some delicious chocolate ice cream.


	2. I Like You As A Friend

**Readers,**

 **If you really hate that one pairing you can tell me to write about it in the reviews (ex: Write D/HR! No Malfoy would date a MUDBLOOD!). I don't base the story solely on your ideas, but I might just write it.**

 **This chapter is Harry/Hermione, a pairing I really don't think much of - because it can be slightly boring (it can be really well-written though). I'm not as conflicted about it as with Harry/Ginny.**

 **I might write multiple drabbles/one-shots on the same pairing.**

 **\- SBT**

* * *

Harry took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something," said Harry.

Hermione put her book down and looked Harry in the eyes.

"What is it, Harry?" said Hermione. "Tell me already."

"Hermione," said Harry. "Look, I don't think it's working."

Harry was surprised, to find slight hints of relief in Hermione's eyes

"What's not working?" said Hermione.

"Us," said Harry. "I mean, I love you as a friend, but we just don't belong together."

Hermione was beaming like never before.

"Finally," said Hermione, slightly relieved. "I didn't think we were working either."

"Is there someone else for you too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "There is. I think it's great, that we both found people, we're better suited to. I thought our relationship was a bit, can I say it, boring."

"Definitely," said Harry. "We're on the same page, don't worry, Hermione."

"I'm glad," said Hermione. "Look, Harry, I need to go."

"Me too," said Harry.

They hugged, both smiling at each other.

Hermione waved to Harry, as she planned to tell the good news to Ron's sister, who was going to be happy, as she never thought they'd work anyway. And Hermione knew, that Ron's sister had a liking for him.


	3. You Called Her A Mudblood

**Readers,**

 **This is for one of the most popular pairings: Draco/Hermione. Dramione. But I actually prefer Manger as a ship name, as it's French for eating. Start spreading it, will you?**

 **It's definitely not one of my favourites and I probably won't be writing that much of it.**

 **\- SBT**

* * *

"Malfoy," said Hermione.

"We've been going out for three months," said Draco. "Why are you still using my surname?"

"We're not going out anymore," said Hermione.

"Why?" said Draco, looking at his bushy-haired girlfriend.

She was probably his ex-girlfriend now. The entire idea of her as an ex hurt him.

"You called her a mudblood," said Hermione.

"She wasn't you," said Draco. "Big deal."

He rolled his eyes. In his eyes, his girlfriend – or ex-girlfriend - was just being stupid. And that girl was a mudblood.

"Seriously?" said Hermione. "I can't believe I ever even went out with you, you stupid bigot."

"Just because I called her a mudblood?" said Draco.

"Just because you called her a mudblood," said Hermione.

"You're overreacting, Granger," said Draco.

"Back to surnames?" said Hermione. "Are we?"

"You said we were over," said Draco.

"I did," said Hermione.

Draco thought of some way to hurt her. The way she hurt him.

"Don't think I ever liked you," said Draco.

The last part was hard to say.

"You filthy little mudblood."

He could've sworn, that he saw a tear rolling down her cheek.


End file.
